Iran
Iran Imperial Iran is a small provenance in the west of The Libirachi Empire, which originally operated as an individual country between 1984 and 2019. Under its 35 year stint as an independent country, Iran quickly became a strongly Islamic region, with Marshal Law implemented in 1998. After Jacob Zuma Sr seized Presidency in 1970, he immediately installed a wave of crippling taxes which moved many parts of the country to famine and civil war. After the Democratic Republic of China announced itself independent in March 1982, they cut of the "head" of the empire from its "body",leaving the government trapped in Imperial Mongolia. This show of weakness inspired the population of many subdued imperial territory's to rise up against the understaffed, under-equipped army. With the fall of the empire, Iran quickly overthrew the Imperial leadership, creating the Islamic Republic of Iran, which re-named itself as Iran in 1999. In 2010, following the rise of a new president, there were very real fears in Iran, that the Libirachi Empire would expand again,although these fears were largely unfounded until the invasion of China. In 2019, relations deteriorated, to the extent of covert spy missions occurring in both nations Following reports of Iranian officials torturing Imperial soldiers, the Libirachi Empire decided to invade, using the recently occupied "Stan" states as a launch point for the invasion. In the first few hours of open warfare, the Imperial Occupation Leigion rolled over the border, occupying many villages with little resistance. Despite these gains, communications became disturbed, preventing new orders from reaching the front line. Once this problem was fixed, the Imperial High Comand discovered that much of the IOL had been killed in action. This sparked outrage at home, sending a wave of anti-war protests across the Empire. In response, the Imperial President, Nathan Jackson, threatened a nuclear strike upon the capital, Tehran. Meanwhile, the Sky Core had bombed Mahhad into oblivion and the navy had begun an invasion of Kerman, the second largest city in Iran. An offer for surrender was given to the Iranian leaders. The Iranian government refused to accept the terms that the Libirachi Empire offered and consequently, nighty minutes later, a 100 kilotonne Tsar Bomba class nuclear device detonated above Tehran, obliterating the capital and subsequently the government with it. Lead by Sardar Mohammad Bagheri, the new military government reunited Iran under one leader. The remnants of the Imperial Occupation Leigion successfully occupied Kerman, but, in an attempt to save face, the Iranian Comander detonated the city's nuclear capacity, wiping out the IOL. Despite many casualties, the Libirachi Empire continued to invade, pushing the front line up to Yazd, where the New government was thought to be based. At roughly this time, some Iranian backed terrorists detonated a HEU device, destroying the Beijing International Airport, and killing 12 thousand people. This sparked outrage once more, and the First Leigion, usually reserved for border control, was deployed to reinforce the Imperial Troops. With additional support, the Libirachi Empire took control of the majority of Iran and offered a fair surrender to Sardar Mohammad Bagheri, who arrived personally to greet the Imperial Negotiator. Following serious talks, Iran chose to unconditionaly surrender its armed forces. To ensure the end of fighting, a further nuclear bomb was detonated, regrettably killing the imperial ambassador. The Invasion of Iran Category:Former Nations